What are you saying?
by DominoJ
Summary: Soul is nervous around Kid, and Kid is curious about why Soul is acting strangely. Will Soul confess his feelings? Will Kid understand or reject Soul? SoulxKid, some reference of song lyrics, slight rude/suggestive words.


**Hello this is my second fan fiction story! Any reviews, comments, or feedback are appreciated! Enjoy~**

_A normal day here in Death City…a laughing sun, partial clouds, and of course the fabulous school known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy or simply, the DWMA._

_Soul and Maka's apartment~_

Maka's POV:

'Soul had better wake up soon or else we'll be late, and Stein will throw scalpels towards us during class. Today, I've made us pancakes and sausage for brunch. I had better go wake him up now~'

"Soul~ I made pancakes and sausage! Rise and shine!" (Opens Soul's door)

Soul's POV:

'Ah crap it's 7:15! Maka's here, too…damn she's going to Maka chop me…'

"Umm how's it going Maka? Heh…"

Third Person:

Maka: "Soul, I TOLD you to SET your ALARM LAST NIGHT…hurry and eat. Be ready to leave by 7:30 or else…"(grins evilly while holding a book)

(Soul runs around trying to get ready)

Soul: 'Crap where's my jacket?! Ah no time gotta go!'

*Maka and Soul walk to school, arrive at 7:55*

Soul: "What the-professor why is there nametags on every desk?"

Stein: "Good question Soul…class! Today you all are having a…*drum roll* NEW SEATING ARRANGEMENT AHHHHAHHHAAAHAHHHAAAA!* (twists screw)

Kid: "Professor, you cannot be serious! We NEED to be placed by our partners!"

Soul: "Uh Kid, Stein's right you know…U-um so y-y-yeah" (blushes) 'What was that? Why am I stuttering? And blushing?!'

Kid: "Okay then…" 'Let's see…where am I seated? Oh dear…right next to…Soul!'

Kid looks up from his desk to see Soul with a bewildered look, staring at the nametags.

Soul: "Looks like I-I'm sitting by y-you, K-k-kid…" (blushes and turns away)

"Yeah…uh Soul are you okay? Your face is all red." Kid gently turns Soul to look at his face, and Soul becomes a deep shade of crimson. 'What is he doing? No! My face, this is so not cool'. Soul gulps and manages "Kid, I um you shouldn't…my uh uh…"

"Soul…(leans in and runs a finger across Soul's cheek, making Soul blush) you had an eyelash on your face."

"Uhhhh I thanks…um Kid, uh.."

"OKAY, time for your POP QUIZ! (smirks)

Maka: "But Professor Stein! That's not fair!" (hits fist against desk)

"Life isn't fair, Maka. Besides, I have to work on a…_project_" (grins)

Soul sits by Kid, Maka by Black Star, Tsubaki by Crona, and Liz by Patty.

Soul: 'I can't believe this…I'm sitting by the sexiest grim reaper, taking a pop quiz from our maniac of a teacher. Wait did I just call Kid the _sexiest grim reaper?_'

(randomly guesses at the answers, finishes fast)

'Is he seriously still writing his name?! Jeez, he's already so perfect, and he doesn't even realize that..'

Kid: 'No this isn't right! I'm a disgrace! A DISGRACE TO MANKIND AND REAPERS!' (erases name, starts again) 'Hmm I feel as though somebody is staring at me'

Kid looks up to see Soul staring right at him, with a red face. "What is it?" Kid tilts his head to the side, and Soul stammers. "I I I uh was uh um I was- I was-…"

'Death the Kid…he's only Death the Kid…relax, be cool…he's just a friend..'

"Ahem, I was wondering…"

"Hmm?" (smirks)

"Uhhhhh…*bell rings* please eat lunch with me?" 'WAIT NO I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY THAT ALOUD! CRAP!'

"Oh well, sure…" (adjusts jacket) 'Hmm what could this be about?'

*Soul and Kid sit at a bench alone…*

(Kid stands and folds arms) "Okay…surely you brought me here for a reason, so What. Is. It?" (raises eyebrow)

(fidgets with straw) "Well…sigh…I…just…"

"Huh, what are you saying, Soul?" (moves toward Soul)

"DEATH THE KID! THE SEXIEST GRIM REAPER! I just realized I love you, I didn't know before because I was still figuring stuff out. You're the nicest, cutest, quirkiest, best guy ever. I just never can talk with you or look at you- or- or…"

(moves toward Soul silently, wraps arms around Soul in an embrace) 'Soul…actually loves me…I didn't think that he swung that way…he's so warm and genuine…'

'Wha-? K-k-kid…he…he…but…AHHHHH KID LOVES ME BACK! He smells so good, too…my _amour…_here, hugging me!'

"So…you like me, too?"

(looks at Soul's face) "Yes Soul…je t'aime mon amour…" (leans in, closer than before and gives Soul a chaste, genuine kiss)

'No way…he kissed me! So not cool…I should have been the one giving the kiss…Kid, you're just too cool for me huh?' "Kid…thank you for…you know…everything" (smiles shyly)

"No problem,…heh I'll see you around, cool guy" (smiles, waves goodbye)

*Soul walks back to the apartment with the world's hugest grin*

Soul jumps into the air, skips, and sings all the way home…

(Michael Jackson's The Way You Make Me Feel, slight changes to lyrics) "~You're just a product of loveliness! I like the groove of you WALK, your TALK, your SUIT! ~ I never felt so in LOVEEE before! Just promise baby you'll love me FOREVER MORE~ 'CAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE FOR ME, THE WAY MAKE ME FEEL!"

*Kid rides his skateboard home, singing and sort of dancing*

(Queen's Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy, slight changes to lyrics) "I can serenade and gently play on you heart strings ~ Ooooohhhhhhh love ooohhhh lover boyyyy ~ I learned my passion in the Good Old Fashioned School of Lover Boys~ Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at eight precisely, I'll pay the bill you'll taste the food ~ Riding back in style, on your bike will do quite nicely~

Maka: "Well, aren't you just a happy camper? What happened?"

Soul: (smiles widely) "Nothing~"

"…You got kissed by a girl, I can tell from that grin on you face" (smirks)

"Uhh M-maka…actually…"

"Oh, you guys just hugged?"

"No. Listen to me…"

"…Only a confession of love?"

"Maka…think about it…I'm going to my room, so don't yell at me when you figure it out, okay?" (goes to room, starts doing homework)

Maka paces back and forth, 'What does he mean think about it? Surely he didn't do anything romantic with a girl…ohhh gosh am I dumb…not a _girl_ but…'

"SOUL! DID YOU KISS…A…GUY?!" (opens Soul's door, scowls)

Soul yelps and drops his pencil. "Umm I tried telling you, but-"

"Soul…who?"

'Crap…she's gonna say a bunch of stuff about his being a reaper and all'

"Death…the…Kid…"

"KID? You and Kid? You…you… he's a grim reaper, Soul. He has duties, don't distract him from them…" 'Maka leaves, Soul sighs'

*Kid arrives home, and goes to his room to do homework*

Liz and Patty walk in, to see Kid smiling a little.

"Hmm…Kid, you're actually smiling!"

"No, I am not."

"YEAA YOU AREE SEEEEE! (Patty says, while poking his face)

"Okay, I am. Now, leave me to my work."

"Something happened, huh? Tell Patty and I. Now. All. Of. The. Details."

"…I had my first kiss, just a simple and romantic kiss…Now SHOO!"

"Ohh what was her name? Is she cute?" (Liz smiles)

"About that…"

"Yes?!"

"Well…"

"They always say personality over looks, right?! Come on, be honest!"

"Listen to me Liz!"

"Okay, I get it! You got turned down afterwards. It's alright, plenty of fish in the sea."

"Sigh…Liz…think…again…" (blushes, turns away)

"Huh?…Think again? Who do you think you are telling a girl that?! Ohhhhhh…_girl_…_boy_…OH MY GOD IT WAS A GUY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU WERE GAY?! OH MY GOD! KID YOU ACTUALLY SWING _**THAT**_ WAY?!"

(blushing, hiding face) "I…told you to think again, didn't I? Yes, Liz and Patty, I kissed a guy."

"WHO? Wait! I wanna guess! Hmm Crona?"

"No…"

"Hmm oh maybe Justin? He's handsome!"

"No…"

"Giriko? But he's EVIL!"

"No…"

"Ox? He's smart, like you."

"No…

"…Okay…Black Star?"

"Hell no…"

"…Soul?..."

"…"

"Oh my god IT'S SOUL!"

"Yes! Now shhhhh before the whole neighborhood hears you!"

Patty: "I SHIP IT!"

_**~The End For Now~**_

**Thanks for reading! I know it's long and not the best layout, so reviews are appreciated. If you would like me to continue this story, PM ME OR REVIEW!**


End file.
